board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's Top Video Game of 1990 to 1999 Contest
Board 8's Top Video Game of 1990 to 1999 Contest was a Video Game-based tournament run by PrestonStarry from August to September 2009 with 128 Video Games nominated based from Board 8 Users, battling each other out in a regular seeding based one on one based tournament with Board 8 Users voting on their personal favorite Video Game in each match with matches in the tournament lasting 24 hours long each until one last Video Game from the 90's comes out as champion on top of the contest. The final results match in the tournament came with Super Mario 64 defeating Chrono Trigger in a 18-17 vote based showdown with Super Mario 64 walking away as the winner of the tournament. The full results of the users taking in part of the finals in the contest, can be read below. '------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ User Votes to Super Mario 64 (18): ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Apollo_Phoenix Kamekguy SuperAngelo128 KanzarisKelshen Icb12321 KCF0107 gitanil Durandi charmander6000 Xeybozn YoboD rammtay Scott_Pilgrim TheCodeisBosco kangle4 LinkMarioSamus CommodoreTN th3I3fty '------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ User Votes to Chrono Trigger (17): ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' paulg235 Justin_Crossing red sox 777 _Harmonica_ Ikon GrapefruitKing Denzokuken GranzonEx UltimaterializerX crazyisgood Mr3790 cyan1001 PartOfYourWorld Bartolus1 Vlado Altimadark RPGLord95 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The full bracket tournament and contest results of the matches in the contest, can be read below. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Full Tournament Bracket Results: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=333931 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Ultimate Loser of Video Games of the Contest: Terranigma Terranigma lost to Super Mario RPG, which lost to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, which lost to Crash Bandicoot 2, which lost to Final Fantasy VI, which lost to Chrono Trigger and in finally such losing to Super Mario 64. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bracket Contest Bracket Division 1 LoZ: Link’s Awakening Super Metroid Super Metroid Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 Metal Gear Solid Super Mario 64 Chrono Trigger (1) Final Fantasy IV (8) RollerCoaster Tycoon Final Fantasy IV Gran Turismo Final Fantasy IV LoZ: Link’s Awakening (4) Gran Turismo (5) EverQuest (3) Earthworm Jim (6) MediEvil Earthworm Jim LoZ: Link’s Awakening (2) LoZ: Link’s Awakening (7) King of Fighters ‘98 Division 2 (1) Super Metroid (8) Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko Super Metroid Donkey Kong 64 Super Metroid Mega Man 3 (4) Castlevania III: Dracula’s Curse (5) Donkey Kong 64 (3) Mega Man 3 (6) PilotWings Mega Man 3 Earthbound (2) Earthbound (7) Quake III Arena Division 3 Secret of Mana Super Mario 64 (1) Secret of Mana (8) NHL ‘94 Secret of Mana Tekken 3 Secret of Mana Super Smash Bros. (4) Tekken 3 (5) Battletoads (3) Streets of Rage II (6) Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Mega Man X (2) Mega Man X (7) Contra III: Alien Wars Division 4 (1) Super Mario 64 (8) Final Fantasy Tactics Super Mario 64 Suikoden II Super Mario 64 Crash Bandicoot (4) E.V.O. Search for Eden (5) Suikoden II (3) Starcraft (6) Ages of Empire II Ages of Empire II Crash Bandicoot (2) Crash Bandicoot (7) Command & Conquer Division 5 Castlevania: SotN Metal Gear Solid Metal Gear Solid Pokemon RBY (1) Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8) Total Annihilation Castlevania: SotN Kirby’s Adventure Castlevania: SotN Star Fox 64 (4) Mega Man 5 (5) Kirby’s Adventure (3) Resident Evil 2 (6) Gunstar Heroes Gunstar Heroes Star Fox 64 (2) Star Fox 64 (7) Mega Bomberman Division 6 (1) Metal Gear Solid (8) Wario Land II Metal Gear Solid Banjo-Kazooie Metal Gear Solid Sonic 2 (4) Curse of Monkey Island (5) Banjo-Kazooie (3) Silent Hill (6) Tales of Eternia Silent Hill Sonic 2 (2) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (7) Mega Man 7 Division 7 Final Fantasy VII Pokemon RBY (1) Final Fantasy VII (8) Tails’ Adventure Final Fantasy VII GoldenEye 007 Final Fantasy VII Pokemon GS (4) Shining Force (5) GoldenEye 007 (3) Super Mario Kart (6) System Shock Super Mario Kart Pokemon GS (2) Pokemon GS (7) Tomba! Division 8 (1) Pokemon RBY (8) Blades of Steel Pokemon RBY Xenogears Pokemon RBY TMNT: Turtles in Time (4) Tales of Destiny (5) Xenogears (3) Worms Armageddon (6) Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Worms Armageddon TMNT: Turtles in Time (2) Half-Life (7) TMNT: Turtles in Time Division 9 Crash Team Racing Chrono Trigger Chrono Trigger Final Fantasy VI Chrono Trigger Super Mario Bros. 3 (1) SMW2: Yoshi’s Island (8) Warcraft II SMW2: Yoshi’s Island Star Ocean: The Second Story SMW2: Yoshi’s Island Crash Team Racing (4) Vectorman (5) Star Ocean: The Second Story (3) Crash Team Racing (6) Resident Evil Crash Team Racing Ristar (2) Ristar (7) Quake II Division 10 (1) Chrono Trigger (8) Star Fox Chrono Trigger F-Zero Chrono Trigger Sonic 3 & Knuckles (4) F-Zero (5) Tomb Raider (3) Final Fantasy VIII (6) Sonic 3 & Knuckles Sonic 3 & Knuckles LoZ: Ocarina of Time (2) LoZ: Ocarina of Time (7) Duke Nukem 3D Division 11 Crash Bandicoot 2 Final Fantasy VI (1) LoZ: A Link to the Past (8) Illusion of Gaia LoZ: A Link to the Past Super Mario RPG LoZ: A Link to the Past Crash Bandicoot 2 (4) Terranigma (5) Super Mario RPG (3) Syphon Filter (6) Shining Force II Shining Force II Crash Bandicoot 2 (2) Crash Bandicoot 2 (7) Sonic CD Division 12 (1) Final Fantasy VI (8) Contra: Hard Corps Final Fantasy VI Diablo Final Fantasy VI Mario Kart 64 (4) Chrono Cross (5) Diablo (3) Lemmings (6) SoulCalibur SoulCalibur Mario Kart 64 (2) Mario Kart 64 (7) Super Bomberman Division 13 Kirby Super Star Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario Bros. 3 Spyro 2: Ripto’s Rage (1) Super Mario World (8) Baldur’s Gate Super Mario World Super Mario Land 2 Super Mario World Kirby Super Star (4) Super Mario Land 2 (5) Final Fantasy V (3) Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (6) Mortal Kombat II Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Kirby Super Star (2) Kirby Super Star (7) Strider Division 14 (1) Super Mario Bros. 3 (8) Dragon Quest V Super Mario Bros. 3 Civilization Super Mario Bros. 3 Spyro the Dragon (4) Civilization (5) Twisted Metal (3) Donkey Kong Country 2 (6) ActRaiser Donkey Kong Country 2 Spyro the Dragon (2) Spyro the Dragon (7) Valkyrie Profile Division 15 Spyro 2 Ripto’s Rage Sonic the Hedgehog (1) Spyro 2: Ripto’s Rage (8) Mario Party Spyro 2: Ripto’s Rage Super Mario Land Spyro 2: Ripto’s Rage Crash Bandicoot 3 (4) SimCity 2000 (5) Super Mario Land (3) Seiken Densetsu 3 (6) Shinobi III Shinobi III Crash Bandicoot 3 (2) Crash Bandicoot 3 (7) Super Castlevania IV Division 16 (1) Super Street Fighter II (8) Ogre Battle 64 Super Street Fighter II Mega Man X4 Super Street Fighter II Sonic the Hedgehog (4) Mega Man X4 (5) Star Ocean (3) Sonic the Hedgehog (6) OddWorld: Abe’s Oddysee Sonic the Hedgehog Kirby’s Dream Land 2 (2) Suikoden (7) Kirby’s Dream Lan 2 Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8 Category:User Projects